Bad Boys Club
Bad Boys Club (BBC) is an American reality television series created by Jonathan Murray for the Oxygen television station.The show centers on seven sexy and sneaky men with different backgrounds and personalities, who have a number of psychological and behavioral problems. They are introduced to the show to change their pernicious behavior and accomplish specific goals. The cast, deemed "bad boys", enjoy a luxurious lifestyle in a fine mansion for three months, during which they must obey specified rules. Their lives inside – and Outside – of the house are chronicled and recorded by the production team. If a "Bad Boy" breaks a rule, he is evicted from the show and, if it is early in the season, replaced by a New "Bad Boy". Format The show follows seven rebellious men aged from 21 to 31, who live together in a mansion for three months, while cameramen record their behavior in and out of the house. The boys, deemed "bad boys", come from different backgrounds and have personality, psychological, and behavioral problems. They try to cope with one another and change their promiscuous behavior to become role models for young men. Some cast members try to accomplish specific goals. Throughout the show, the "Bad Boys" must adapt to the frequent mood and behavior changes of their housemates. They must also obey rules that were presented to them prior to their arrival. If they engage in violence towards other girls or break other rules, they may be evicted under the show's zero tolerance policy. The boys must undergo interviews in the diary room and take part in confessionals.They are allowed to contact their families and friends using a computer connected to a large-screen television, but the use of televisions or cell phones is prohibited in the house. The guys often form cliques, create havoc, book parties in night clubs, and shop for groceries, while attempting to maintain their personal lives. Bullying and "tag teaming" (where multiple cast members intimidate another cast member) are seen throughout the series. Boys have occasionally left the show because of trouble with roommates, isolation, problems at home, court proceedings, or their own narcissism. On rare occasions, multiple "Bad Boys" may wish to leave the show. Controversies Season 1 The producers wanted drama to happen so they told Jay he'd get more money if he fought the replacement who was coming into the house. When Mark was kicked out no drama was happening with Kevin so the Producers called back Daniel to be a "Replacement" for the season. He also was paid extra. Kevin sued the company for excessive violence towards him at the reunion, but he did it to no avail because he signed a contract with BBC which stated excessive violence may occur at the reunion. Season 2 While it was not the first season to feature this kind of group-style attack, the large number of these attacks sparked negative attention amongst specific fans, who feared over men's safety in the house. Following this, there was a new rule put in place for future seasons that prohibit any outnumbered fights. When Daniel, Jayden and Isaac came back on the second to last day of filming, but the other boys had no idea they were coming. The producers knew that a fight would potentially happen and they were in need of a Season Finale Fight. Season 3 The producers were the ones who told Adonis and Isaias that Joseph was obese when he was younger, thus making the two know about his past. The only reason why Logan was kicked off of his season after fighting Charles was because Charles threatened to leave the show early and sue them for allowing the other cast mates (Chase & Daniel) to hold security back. Isaac had to pay a fine for engaging in a physical altercation with Charles because he hadn't signed a contract with BBC for that Season. In result to Harry, Charles and Daniel all leaving in one night, the producers who were out 3 boys, paid Andy to engage in a physical altercation with Joseph. Cast Age at time of filming. Season and locations Time & Day Bad Boys All-Star Battle Bad Boys Club: Rivals